Teenage Taste Land
by habbles
Summary: How did Hiccstrid get from the first kiss to 6 moons betrothed? Filling in some of the details. Hiccup comes back from a scouting trip, and finds some teenage hormones and feelings waiting for him. Some fluff, some smut. All fun!
1. The Return

Astrid hadn't stopped checking the sky all day. She went about her duties on the Edge as best she could, but the truth was only half her mind was there. The rest was constantly scanning, looking for two black specks to appear. Finally, as the sun was hovering around the horizon, she spotted them.

She grabbed the repair equipment she had set out around her, and jumped on Stormfly. The dragon could feel her rider's urgency, and they made the trip from the watch tower back to her hut in record time. Astrid dismounted and was inside before Stormfly could even cock her head and puzzle at the young woman's curious behavior. At her hearth, Astrid stoked the flame and began tossing ingredients in the oft-unused pot. In her haste, she neglected the charcoaled notes she had made earlier in the week, and they sat un-acknowledged on the table. Finally, she lay the lid on the pot and allowed herself to peer out the window. Snoutlout and Hiccup were clearly visible, and heading for the stables. Astrid rushed back out of the hut and mounted Stormfly, who obediently followed her directing to where the weary Vikings were aiming to land.

Fishlegs and the twins had also spotted their returning friends, and had made their way to the stables. Astrid found herself uncharacteristically annoyed at Fishlegs' speculations on what the explorers might have discovered, and led out an exasperated sigh when he suggested they may have seen a new species of dragon. Unable to understand her frustration, Fishlegs turned his excitement to Ruffnut instead.

"Maybe a nest…oooh I hope it's a boulder class!"  
"I hope they found hunters."  
"Thor above! Ruff, why would you say that?"  
"I haven't killed anything in weeks. I'm BORED!"

When Snoutlout and Hiccup finally alit, Astrid could contain herself no more. She launched at Hiccup and he caught her in an embrace. "I missed you too" he whispered in her ear, resisting the urge to tell every inch of her just how much with his lips. A week was a long time to be away, and a week with Snotlout was somehow much longer than he'd expected.

"What about me?!" pouted Hiccup's brawny cousin, crossing his arms and looking annoyed at the reuniting couple.

Astrid turned her head towards him, keeping the rest of her body angled at Hiccup. "Huh, I think I remember you. Snot-hat, right?"

"Macey missed you!" offered Tuffnut, lifting the weapon threateningly into the air.

"Everybody missed everybody," Hiccup offered, trying to keep his team from descending into chaos _this_ soon into being reunited. "Snotlout and I will unpack and get some rest. We'll debrief in the morning. No sign of hunters, no new dragons, lots of islands."

Both Fishlegs and Ruffnut looked disappointed, and headed back towards the huts with. Tuffnut muttered something about Chicken not missing anyone at all because he was a REAL Viking, but followed, still brandishing his mace. Snotlout gave Astrid and Hiccup another disgusted look, but the couple took no mind, and soon were finished at the stables.

The recollection of the neglected pot hit Astrid with a jolt. "You hungry? I've got dinner at my place."

Hiccup hid his facial expressions about Astrid's cooking by bending to inspect Toothless's tailpiece. "I'd love to." He laid a finger over his lips in a quick gesture to the dragon, indicating that he expected him to be polite. Toothless rolled his eyes in response, but refrained from groaning. At least Astrid couldn't mess up raw fish.


	2. The Burn

A worrying burning smell filled Astrid's hut, and smoke was coming out of the pot over the fire. She yelled at it as she would have a rogue Berserker before putting out the flames. Hiccup tried to suppress a grin, and gave Toothless yet another non-verbal warning about manners. The Night Fury scoffed quietly and helped himself to a barrel of raw fish Astrid kept near the door.

While Astrid put out bowls and poured the stew, Hiccup removed his armor. He'd been wearing it for more hours in a row then he liked to, and it felt stiff and heavy. In the time they'd been dating, the young couple had gotten quite close, and he now felt very much at home in Astrid's hut. Even Toothless had claimed a spot, near the hearth in the corner. A Viking was rarely without his armor, but Hiccup had never felt it was his second skin the way his cousin or even Astrid did. He had continued to wear plainclothes well past the age at which most of his peers donned their leather and metal, and even now he was more eager to remove it than they were. The only armor that felt natural to him was his flightsuit, and he tended not to wear that around Astrid, lest she yell at him about valuing his life, or whatever.

They sat down, and Hiccup got his first chance to talk to the shieldmaiden that wasn't interrupted by the chaos of the other riders or a small firestorm. He put his hand on Astrid's chin, turning her to face him. "It's good to see you."

She smiled and kissed him firmly. "It's good to see you, too."

Hiccup was hungry, but more interested in Astrid than food. He also wasn't sure how much of the burnt stew hey was going to be able to stomach. Astrid, however, seemed all-to-eager to dig in. She reached for her bowl, and took a bite. Her face froze. "Um, Hiccup."

"Yes?" He was fiddling with his spoon, trying to find a way to avoid bringing the stew to his mouth.  
"I think I may have burned it." Hiccup had a dry joke forming on his tongue as he saw his girlfriend's face fall, and managed to bite it back. He quickly shoved a large spoonful of stew into his mouth. Before he could violate all Viking morals about lying (although praising your girlfriend's non-existent cooking abilities _probably_ wasn't a Hel-worthy offense?), he was choking.  
"I…I think you might be right," he offered, trying to keep the corners of his mouth from creeping up too far.

She slammed her fists on the table. "I don't know what I did wrong! This never works for me!"

Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder gently. "It tastes like you prepared the ingredients a week ago, maybe left them out, threw them all in about the time a certain scouting crew was getting back, and them spent too much time greeting the scouting crew, and it burned. Am I on the right track?"

She glowered, "Apparently all that time with Snotlout wasn't enough for him to totally rub off on you."  
"Yep, I actually vetoed that idea specifically when he proposed it," Hiccup responded with a wicked grin, unable to let her turn of phrase pass. Astrid groaned and gave him a shove.

Hiccup looked into her eyes and softened his tone. "Thank you for cooking for me," he offered sincerely. "Now let me return the favor?"

With a defeated expression, Astrid gestured to the hearth. "Have at it."

Within 20 minutes, Hiccup had whipped together a dinner that, while less ambitious than the previous one, had the advantage of being much more edible. Noticing Astrid's disappointment as he sat down. Hiccup stroked her hair. "You know, I've been cooking for the Chief of Berk ever since my mom left. Stoick's not exactly the 'home and hearth' type. Took me years to get yak stew right."

The two dug in, and a comfortable silence fell as they both realized how hungry they were. The hearty meal did much to assuage Astrid's gloom at her own unsuccessful attempt. After a few minutes, she paused, "Mmm, you're grounded, Mr. Dragon Rider. Your new job is Cooking Viking."

"I'd take that over Chief, most days." Hiccup passed the wistful comment off with a smile, but Astrid could see a shadow pass behind his eyes.

After they'd finished, Hiccup took her hand, and absent-mindedly began unraveling her arm-guards. She let him undo the intricate knots to expose her pale skin. "Tell me about the trip," she nudged.

Hiccup didn't look up from where he was delicately handling the guards. "A week is a long time to be gone. We scanned the eastern third of the Archipelago. It was…. almost eerie how deserted it was. I mean, not even any traders." Sensing the concern in Astrid's eyes, he met her gaze and smiled. "I learned a lot about Snotlout, though. Did you know he sucks his thumb and says your name in his sleep?"

Astrid used her free hand to thwack Hiccup's arm. "You made that up!"

"I swear to you, Milady, I did not." He grinned, "he also seemed _very_ curious about, you know, _girl stuff._ "  
"You mean like how to talk to them?" Astrid joked.  
"Oh, he wasn't thinking about the talking part," Hiccup gave smirked.  
Astrid raised her eyebrows threateningly, "I'm sure you were just a picture of discretion."  
Hiccup kissed along her bare arm up to her shoulder, and brought his face close to hers. "Some things are just between us." She kissed him, and he pulled her into his lap. "Not a hard call to make. I like this a lot better than being punched," he grinned, and she put her arms around his neck.

"Well, if you get any more chances to give him advice about _girl stuff_ , maybe remind him that this girl is very happy with what she has, and that he can back off."  
"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **This is a pretty new outlet for me - very much appreciate reviews!**


	3. The Yearn

Astrid watched the gears turn in Hiccup's head. She couldn't always tell what he was thinking, but she could always tell when his mind wandered. Even before their relationship had evolved beyond friendship, she'd been able to read the far-off look in his eyes. It was when he looked most Chiefly, and that scared her. One day, when he led the village, would he always be half in another world, out of her reach? Astrid shook her head, trying to cast the thought away. She was getting ahead of herself. It would be a long while before Hiccup had to lead anyone except the Dragon Riders, and it did no one any good to imagine where she might be then. Someone had to be the grounded one in this relationship.

Astrid tried to re-focus on the present. It had been a long week, and she could feel even in the way he Hiccup's hand rested on her shoulder that he was exhausted. Hopefully his thoughts were just on tomorrow's tasks, and a good night's sleep. Maybe they were even on the girl stuff Snotlout had asked about, that they both had been deprived of for a week. Astrid planted a slow kiss on her boyfriend's neck, hoping to turn his mind in that direction.

"I missed you," she offered gently, trying to ease him back into the moment. She felt him shift, and slowly join her.

"I missed you too." Hiccup looked up into her bright blue eyes, finally fully present. "I spent a lot of time thinking about you," he added, and a blush started to rise.

Astrid nestled further into his lap, and planted another kiss on the corner of his jawline. "Oh? What were you thinking about?"

"Getting to come back and see you," he grinned, still blushing, "...and kiss you." Hiccup pulled her in for a deep kiss, placing one hand on her cheek and the other on the small of her back. Astrid responded enthusiastically. They alternated between small, playful kisses and longer, passionate ones, reacquainting themselves with each others' mouths. Their hands began to wander, and hormones and instinct gradually took the lead in their ever more frenzied motions.

Astrid pulled back for a moment and looked at Hiccup with an expression he didn't yet fully understand: lust. All he knew was her half-cocked smile and glinting eyes turned a switch in him, and his entire body reacted. He felt a stirring between his legs, and the sudden, irresistible need to be as close to her as he possibly could. She swung one leg, adjusting her position to sit astraddle the young Viking. Though the movement was less graceful than she intended it, the extra motions and shift of her hip bones only left Hiccup more aroused.

The blonde wasted no time in pulling Hiccup's tunic off, revealing his sinewy chest. He'd never be as broad as Stoick, but he was certainly worth looking at, she marveled, letting her fingers lightly explore the pale skin. "I spent a lot of time thinking about you too," Astrid smiled. She kissed down his chest, stopping to lick and suck at his nipples. Hiccup drew in air sharply, and lay his head back on the chair. When he was finally able to speak, he placed his hands under Astrid's thighs, and drew her closer to him. "What were you thinking about, m'lady?"

Astrid flashed her wicked grin again, and Hiccup felt himself yielding to her before she even responded." Besides the way you cook for me?" He chuckled. "I was thinking about how good you feel," she breathed into his ear, half-drunk on her own daring. She took one of his hands in her own, and place it on her breast, over her tunic.

Hiccup let out a soft sigh, and eagerly began caressing her chest. Astrid closed her eyes and ground her hips into his, and Hiccup moaned audibly. After another few delighted minutes, Hiccup kissed her collarbone, and looked up at her. "This doesn't seem quite fair," he ventured, gesturing at her clothed and armored chest. "I guess we could fix that," she purred.

Hiccup maintained eye contact as he removed her shoulder bands, then gently lifted her tunic over her head. He let the metal and cloth drop to the floor, and tried not to stare. Astrid's nearly-bare chest wasn't so unfamiliar as to make him blush, but he also hadn't yet mastered the art of casual intimacy. All he could hear was blood pounding in his ears, and he hesitated.

"You ok?" Astrid put her finger under his chin and brought his lips to hers. Gods, she smelled amazing. "I'm not cutting off circulation or anything?"

"Better than ok," he managed. He rested his hands on the tops of her thighs. "I like you here."

Astrid responded with more passionate kisses, and Hiccup let his hands wander across her perfect collarbones, down her pale and sinewed sternum, over her hardened stomach, and up to her worn breast-bindings. With closed eyes, he let go of trying to control his fingers, and let them lead themselves. They caressed and played and drew sighs from Astrid. Hiccup slipped a hand under the bindings and cupped her entire breast. Astrid whispered ohhh, and he stroked her nipple gently. Leaving her lips, Hiccup kissed his way down Astrid's chest, finally placing his warm mouth over the bindings. She took one of his hands in her own, and raised it to the knot on her back. With calloused fingers suddenly more clumsy than they'd ever been in sewing a flight suit or working the forge, the future Chief of Berk undid the tie, and the bindings dropped. Hiccup nearly bit his lip in an attempt to keep from saying "wow" out loud at the sight.

Astrid grinned at his reaction, though her shoulders tucked in instinctively. She felt powerful, beautiful, sexy even. She'd always been a skinny child, and she'd grown into a lanky young woman, more limbs than curves. But with Hiccup, she felt like Freya herself. She leaned forward, taking her new-found seductive powers for a spin. "Touch me," she whispered in his ear, letting her lips brush his neck. Instantly, she felt Hiccup's skin burst into goosebumps, and his erection give a little throb underneath her. With a gulp, he obeyed.

For a man who lived between a dragon and a forge, Hiccup's hands were remarkably gentle. Too much so, even. Astrid wanted him to drag his fingernails down her back, to command her hips, to pinch her nipples. He was so afraid of hurting her, of doing anything too quickly or too roughly. Most of the time, she appreciated it. This was all so new, and there was the Viking Code, after all. But in these moments, when her tongue was in his mouth and her bare skin was pressed against his, his slow and deliberate ways made her want to scream.

Hiccup was fighting to keep at least some of the blood in his head. His entire body ached with desire. All he could think was want want want, but the damn fellow who now seemed to be in charge refused to even be clear about what exactly it was he wanted. Hormone and instinct were helpful, but he was lacking the practical experience to know what to do with them. Still, the way she said touch me...Hiccup shuddered again at just the thought. He opened his eyes and forced himself to use his words. Communication. That had always been their strength.

"Do you..er, can I…?" he looped a finger under the waistband of Astrid's armored skirt. Nice one, Hiccup, he inwardly chastised himself. Real smooth.

Astrid reached for her side, and in one fumbling motion the skirt was gone, leaving just her leggings. Instantly, Hiccup forgot any internal dialogue. He could feel heat from between her legs, and he breathed into the desire. She moved her hips so...incredibly. They ground up and down and closer to him. The overwhelming movement, though, combined with the length of time she'd been on his lap, was starting to hurt his thighs and make his foot go numb. Hiccup reached under her butt and hoped his body would listen to him. With a grunt, he pushed off his legs, and lifted Astrid into the air as he stood. She coiled her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. He was surprisingly strong. With another grunt, Hiccup took a step forward, and placed Astrid on the table. The boldness of his movements made her loosen her grip for a moment, just enough for him to kiss down her front and trail his tongue along her waistband. He caught her gaze as she moaned audibly.

Hiccup ghosted his fingers along her hips, teasing them under the fabric at her waist. As Astrid sighed on the table in front of him, he began to massage her thighs, working his thumbs in small circles, ever closer to her warm center. He kept watching her face, enjoying every sensual breath and reaction. He was also learning quickly how to read what she liked and didn't from the twitches of her mouth.

"Hicc.." she started, as his palm brushed the peak between her legs. He tilted his hand so his fingers covered her center, and began moving them up and down methodically over her leggings. She moaned into his ear, and he felt himself nearly bursting out of his pants. Astrid started thrusting shallowly into his hand, and Hiccup could hardly breathe. She took his palm, and guided the fingers up over the waistband, against her soft skin. This was new territory. He gingerly brushed the soft fuzz, but Astrid's low whines egged him on. "May I...?" he whispered. She kissed him hard and nodded, her forehead against his.

Hiccup inched his hand lower, over her crown and finding her incredibly wet folds. Oh Gods, were women like this all the time? That seemed so impractical. He scolded himself internally for trying to figure out Astrid like she was one of his inventions. She felt amazing now - that was what mattered. There'd be plenty of time to learn her mechanics later. Hiccup fumbled a bit, unsure of himself. He settled on sliding his fingers up and down her center without penetrating her. It made her hiss and whine and pull his hair. Astrid moved her hand down and grasped his, adjusting his rhythm. For a few blessed moments, they pitched together in harmony.

But Astrid wasn't the patient type. Just as Hiccup he'd gotten the hang of it, she guided his finger inside of her. She gasped as he entered, and he paused for a moment, worried he'd hurt her. She pushed him in harder. Confused, Hiccup looked at Astrid's face and realized it was painted with ecstasy. He tentatively moved his hand, and watched her head tilt back in pleasure. Emboldened, he continued, gradually building to thrusting his digit in and out. He continued the motions, kissing her neck, until she let out an enormous sigh and eased him away. Astrid fell back on the table, breathing heavily.

"How're you doing babe?" he asked, leaning over her.

She extended her arms out towards him in invitation, still panting.

"I've got a better plan," Hiccup smiled. He turned his back to the table and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Alley-oop!"

Astrid laughed. She sat up and put her arms around his neck, allowing him to carrying her on his back. She kissed Hiccup's cheek as he carried her over to her bed, and set her down with as much grace as he could muster. Luckily, Astrid didn't seem to mind the extra bruise or two.

* * *

 **Just couldn't stick to the 80/20 fluff/smut. Had a lot of fun trying to capture the inter-play of genuine feelings, overwhelming hormones, and terrifying awkwardness that is teen first love. Not as 'hot' as some, but wanted to stay true to these characters and where they're at.**


	4. The Adjourn

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. Finally uploaded a version that works!**

* * *

The two played and cuddled like time had stopped. For a while, perhaps it had. Tonight, they were young and they always would be.

Eventually, Astrid brushed Hiccup's auburn mop out of his face, and locked his gaze.. "I missed you," she said, with a small voice.

"You said." He smiled, "I missed you too."

"I, I knew I would, but I didn't think it would be like this," Astrid admitted.

Hiccup's smile changed, and he looked at her gently, silently encouraging her to go on.

"I mean, I know I miss Berk and my family when we're out here, but it's sort of easy to forget. We're so busy. It comes when something happens, you know? Like when we couldn't get back for the Harvest Feast. But this…" she trailed off. Hiccup reached for her hand and squeezed it, and she continued.

"This…this hurt. I've never felt like this. It hurt when you were gone. I'm a warrior. I'm supposed to be patient and focused. Not running around burning stews."

She blushed, and watched Hiccup for a reaction. He concentrated on her hand, like it held the answers. When he finally spoke, he kept a hold of it, but moved his gaze to her.

"Astrid, I missed you like that too. I thought about cutting the trip short. I knew what we had to do, but it was just…awful, to not see you, and talk to you, and have you to listen to me blabbering about my day." He kissed her, and ran a hand over her shoulder.

"I don't want you to hurt," he continued. "I don't want being apart to feel so…bad. But I think…I think maybe that's how it is. Maybe that's what love is. Astrid, I love you." The words were slow and then fast. He'd imagined them a hundred times, but now they were free, and Gods knew how they would land. His face flushed, and he forced himself to look at Astrid. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put a finger up to it before she could respond.

"Please, don't say anything because you feel like you have to."

Astrid removed his hand indignantly. "If you think I'm ever going to say something I don't mean because I feel like I have to for a boy…" She looked him straight in the eye. "Hiccup, I love you."

He beamed, and for a moment they lay staring into each other's eyes like hypnotized Nadders. Hiccup reached for Astrid's face and pulled her in for a kiss. "You are a warrior," he whispered. "You are the bravest, fiercest, most beautiful warrior I've ever met."

Astrid laughed, "So a burnt stew is love, now?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. If that were the case, you'd be in love with everyone you ever cooked for. I don't know if I can take that kind of competition."

That earned Hiccup a punch to the shoulder. He was so drunk on the girl in his arms, though, that he barely noticed.


End file.
